Lavi Walker
General Name: Lavi Walker Nicknames: none Age: appears to be 25-30 D.O.B: 23th of January Race: Shinigami Gender: male Blood Type: 0- Marital Status: single Appearance Height: 1.75 m Weight: 75 kg Hair: black Eyes: blue Body type: Slender Lavi is a regular, not muscular but still not skinny, shinigami. He has short black hair, but you can bearly see it under his fluffy yellow hat. You can also see his tattoos on his arms which resemble the mark his zanpakutou leaves. The tattoos on his finges are letters and say "death" on the left hand and "pain" on the right hand. Lavi normaly wears his yellow t-shirt you can see under his open black coat. Personality Is a relaxed and chilly guy. He doesnt like to fight too much and rather spends his free time smoking and chilling under some trees on nice summer days Unless there's a party going on. Then hes is still gona stay in the background but does everything to enjoy himself. Likes Art, smoking, dangling throug the city the colour yellow Dislikes work, wife, wolfes (they are scary) History Lavi Walker, or Lavi Izumi (his original name) was born and raised somewhere far in the rukon district with his mother and his father Haru Izumi. Soon later she decided to get devorced with Haru, beacuse she knew that she couldn't stay together with Haru any longer. Without any warning she left Haru alone in the rukon district and ran away with Lavi in her hands towards place where the young man called Roger Walker lived. The two of them got married and Lavi's second name became Walker. Roger treated Lavi like he was his own child. As Lavi grew up, he had a hard time believing that Roger was his real farther. Whenever Lavi saw him in the eyes or had a fun time with him, he didn't feel anything towards this man. He started ignoring this feelings and lived an ordinary life. On his 16th birthday his mother told him the truth about his father. Devastated Lavi started drugs but after while decided to change himself anf become a shinigami. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Inner World An apparently infinit room filled with many cubes and flooded with water till short under the knees space splitter (japanese) Standard katana with purple hilt wrappings and a wider blade. Release command: 'Cut the room (Unatained) His Zanpakutou turns into a 2m long staff. If the tip of the staff hits a target it leaves a mark on the spot it hit. The mark stays for 7 turns and doesn't affect the objekt or OC in any way until Lavi hits the ground with his staff and enables the true power of the mark. Lavi can switch the places of two objekts or OCs who both have the mark on them (Lavi has always the mark on himself due to his tattoos). Once an object was used for a switch the mark dissappears forever, but can be placed again on the same spot with the tip of the staff. The mark can only be used for a switch if the Object/OC is in a radius of 10m arround Lavi. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items nothing Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes He's more the background caracter, but trys to be supportive in any way possible OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Europe (Austria) GMT+1 (MEZ) Category:Shinigami